


givin’ me the warm fuzzies

by caps_shield (fosterthebucky)



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, absolute fluff. only fluff. all flUFF, straight up cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosterthebucky/pseuds/caps_shield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i had been meaning to get back into writing, and the mood hit. some brief spideynova mind spillage. enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	givin’ me the warm fuzzies

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaand i'm back! no one missed me, but i'm back. and to precede this, i will say i plan to continue any ongoing things i have on here. just give me some time. i'm a stressed bean.  
> anyway, this is just a drabble. have fun.

Sam woke and was instantly hit by the familiar scent of his boyfriend. To put this in perspective- Peter smelt like old books, lavender candles, and fresh sheets. If that wasn’t a comfort, he didn’t know one.

Sitting up and rubbing his itchy eyes, he began to stitch together the details of his surroundings. Sunlight was peering through the almost-closed curtains. Overbearing clothing had been lazily discarded to the floor. The study material they had swiftly abandoned the night prior sat almost completely untouched. The radio that had never been shut off distantly played Human Sadness. And Peter laid next to him, motionless except for the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

There was something peaceful about six in the morning. Something that Sam felt he would never understand but would always feel. The drive to be productive began to stir under the lull of laziness in his chest, but he pushed it down. He had no current desire to move from the warmth of the bed, with its random blankets and countless pillows.

Sam laid back down with a sigh, hands falling to rest behind his head as he gazed up at the beams of light on the ceiling. It felt like an eternity had passed before he felt the gentle stirring next to him. Glancing to his left, he caught tired blue eyes on him.

“You’re awake.” The groggy voice rang in Sam’s ears, and he gave a gentle smile.

“Yeah. So are you.”

“Barely,” came the growled response.

Before he could respond, Sam felt arms wrap around him and drag him closer. After some time of struggling, Sam gave in to Peter’s overwhelming desire to cuddle and came in close enough to nuzzle into his chest.

“Are we ever gonna get up?” Sam’s own voice sounded foreign as Peter’s comfortable presence immediately revived his exhaustion.

“Probably not.”

His tired laughter was the last thing Sam heard before slipping back to sleep.

  
They didn’t get up until one in the afternoon, and Sam couldn’t have cared less.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos always appreciated.


End file.
